New comer
by UltearM
Summary: A newbie wants to join fairy tail! But this girl is somewhat different. Find out more inside! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Oceana**

(This scene takes place in The Wizard In Armor or The Armored Wizard [Erza's first appearance] while she was complaining)

"… and Macao!" Erza finished

"Please say something!" Macao suggested

"Ahem." A voice behind them said. They turned around. There a girl was, age 17, her black hair was long until her waist, and it was tied back.

"Is Master Makarov here?" The girl asked. "I'd like to join the guild."

Even Erza was there, the guild was in cheers (as always, if there was a new comer). Finally, the guild quieted. One of the guild members said "Master is not here. Take a sit for a while!" they pushed the newbie into a nearby table.

Like the others, Erza was interested about the girl. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Oceana. Nice to meet you!" the girl said. Loki said in surprise "Oceana?!" and ran behind the request board. Oceana's eyes widened. Erza whispered in her ear " Loki's a bit weird." Then she whispered back to Erza "Is it okay to stay here even though I'm not an official member yet?"

Wakaba must have heard them. "Sure!" he answered. "Lemme guess. You're a water mage?" he asked

Oceana chuckled. "People often mistake me like that. But no, I'm not a water mage just because of my name."

Erza interrupted. "Anyway, is Natsu and Gray here?" she scanned the room for the troublemakers.

"Aye!" Happy answered her. "Hi Erza, we're getting along as always!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu said in agreement.

"Wait, why is Natsu copying Happy?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I see. Close friends might fight sometimes." Erza complimented, "But it's nice to see you getting along well."

Gray sweat-dropped. "We aren't that close". "Aye!" Natsu said. "I've never seen Natsu like this!" Lucy said. "Is he really like that?" Oceana joined in.

Mira explained to Lucy and Oceana "Natsu challenged Erza into a duel once and was defeated easily." "He was?" Lucy asked. "Oh. It's hard for a man to be beaten up by a woman. If that naked dude is as scared as Natsu-sama, I take it that he had the same experience?" Oceana asked, and Mira nodded. Macao chimed in. "She found Gray walking around naked." Oceana laughed. " Loki, who tried to charm Erza, got the same result.

Gray turned to Oceana. "Who you callin' naked dude, huh? And why?" Gray asked her. She replied as simple as: "Look at yourself." Gray screamed as he realized that Oceana was right. Natsu laughed.

Erza called Natsu and Gray's attention. "I want to ask you something." She paused. "I heard terrible rumors while I was on the job. I could wait for Master's opinion but it's better to do this early. Lend me your power. Will you do it?"

The troublemakers looked at each other. The other guild members were shocked. "We will leave tomorrow. Be ready."

"They're forming a team?" Oceana asked. "More like it" Mira said. "They can be the strongest team in Fairy tail!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE DONE THIS ALREADY**

**IT'S JUST LIKE THE REAL STORY. BUT THERE'S JUST ANOTHER MAIN CHARACTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Magnolia Station**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! Why do I have to team up with you?!" Natsu complained in Magnolia Station.

"Don't steal my words! I'm all the help Erza needs!" Gray shouted. All the people in the station were looking at them.

"Then go alone! I didn't even wanna come!" Natsu shouted back.

"Right! Don't come and be beaten up by Erza!" Gray said.

Lucy was sitting on the bench, holding Plue, feeling miserable, as well as Happy eating fish, and Oceana with headphones on her head, getting ticked by the troublemakers.

"I don't know them, I don't know them…" Lucy muttered to herself. Happy began to ask her "Lucy, why are you here?" Lucy answered the cat "Because Mira-san asked me to stop them when they are fighting." "Then why aren't you stopping them?" Happy asked again. Lucy answered back. "It's best not to."

Happy turned to Oceana. "How about you, Oceana?" "I volunteered. One of the biggest mistakes in my life." She turned to Lucy. "If you're not going to stop them, may I?" she asked. Lucy answered "Be my guest."

Oceana took off her headphones and went to Gray and Natsu. She parted their heads andsaid "Would you please stop it! People are looking at you!" but of course they did not listen. Natsu said "Don't bother us!" "Go back to your silly headphones!" Gray added.

At the same time, they tried to punch Oceana. They didn't care that Oceana was a lady. She stopped their punches by her palm and squeezed it. The troublemakers were shocked. Oceana lay her head down. "You call my music 'silly'?!" she said angrily.

Grayish-white aura flickered around her body. Then she tossed the two boys upward and kicked them in the chest while on the air. And they hit the ceiling.

Oceana dusted off her hands. Gray and Natsu were stuck in the ceiling.

_She's crazy strong! _Lucy thought. _It's a bad idea to piss her off. But I wonder who's stronger, Erza or Oceana?_

Just as Lucy was thinking these thoughts, Erza was approaching them. She said "Sorry, did I make you wait?" Not seeing Gray and Natsu, Erza asked Oceana where they were. Oceana pointed up, and she was shocked to see them stuck on the ceiling.

"Sorry." Oceana apologized "They made me angry. I'm a nice person in conversations but when I'm in battle or people piss me off, I can be as devil as I can be." Erza nodded. Then Natsu and Gray was on the floor again. Lucy shouted "Erza-san!" and was shocked. Erza had a lot of luggage!

Natsu and Gray acted like nothing happened and like best friends. Erza complimented that getting along well was important. Erza turned to Lucy. "And you? I saw you in the corner in Fairy Tail yesterday." "I'm Lucy, and Mira-san asked me to come along, as well as Oceana. I hope it's okay with you." Lucy introduced herself. Erza replied "The more the merrier."

Oceana can't help but notice the two are fighting together again. She tried to depart the two but it's impossible. When Erza finished talking to Lucy, Natsu turned to Erza and said "Erza! I will go with you in one condition." Gray protested "Hey!" Erza ignored Gray. "What? Name it."

"When we go back, challenge me!" Natsu said "Huh?" Lucy and Happy said in unison. Oceana demanded "That's suicide!" "Don't be hasty!" Gray added. "I'm stronger now." Oceana rolled her eyes. "Right… if you can't get past me without magical power, how can you get past her?!" Natsu said "You're not stronger, it's just… I wasn't ready." Oceana raised her eyebrow. "You almost hit me and you say you weren't ready?! You wanna go, flamehead?!" Natsu agreed "Bring it on!"

"Stop!" said the voice of Erza behind them. "That's enough! Natsu, I accept your challenge."

Obediently, they stepped back. Then, the announcer said that the train was there. So, the grabbed their luggage and went inside the train


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: RIDING ON THE TRAIN…**

"…**." **Natsu said. He had motion sickness.

"Seriously?!" Lucy asked. She was sitting beside Oceana.

"Right after asking for a fight, this is how you act?" Gray said, being the seatmate of Natsu.

"Real lame." Oceana said, listening to music, in the middle of Erza and Lucy.

"This is normal." Erza said.

"After challenging someone?" Oceana made a face.

"No. He usually have motion sickness, and he's usually in pain." Happy said.

Erza shrugged. "This can't be helped. Sit next to me."

Slowly, they moved Natsu and Oceana went in his place.

"Try to relax." Erza said. Then she punched Natsu in the stomach. The others sweat-dropped.

_She's strange. _Lucy thought

_That was a great way so he won't feel pain but… he felt pain when she punched him. _Oceana whispered to herself.

"Erza, isn't it about time to tell us why you need our help?" Gray asked her.

"Our enemy is Eisenwald." Erza explained. "They want to do magic that's called 'Lullaby'."

"Lullaby?" Gray asked in amazement.

Lucy turned to him. "It was from that day!"

Oceana was in a different world. "You mean the song used to make babies like Natsu sleep?" she asked.

- EISENWALD -

"We got a message from Kageyama." One of the guild members said. "He said he already have it."

"Finally, here is our chance." Erigor (you probably already know him) said. "This is when we can achieve our dream." He continued. "The guild masters are in their regular meeting." He smiled evily.

- BACK AT THE TRAIN, WHEN LUCY AND GRAY FINIHED THEIR STORY -

"So, you met these Eisenwald guys already?" Erza asked. They nodded. "They were the defeated group. They must've been scared and ran away."

"Do you think it's connected? Lucy asked.

"Just a wild guess." Erza replied.

"So that shadow… it must be from their main forces." Oceana guessed.

Erza nodded. "For them to stop leaking information."

_What are their plans? _Gray couldn't help but think.

"Let me explain how I know this." Erza said.

- ERZA'S STORY -

"It must be dangerous and powerful for it to have a seal." Erza continued. "Erigor, the one they have been talking about, is their most powerful mage. He accomplished many requests, and named him Grim Reaper."

"Maybe I should go back." Lucy demanded.

"Can't you hold your juices? It's oozing!" Happy said

"It's sweat!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

Then Erza bumped her fists on Natsu's forehead. "I-I failed. I-If only I knew the name Erigor back then, I would've captured them and make them tell me their plans."

_She's scary! _Lucy said.

"I see." Gray realized "They're planning to do something with lullaby. It must be troublesome, that's why you want to stop them."

"That's why you need the help of Gray and Natsu. You can't take a whole guild by yourself." Oceana said. "We're going to Eisenwald, aren't we?"

"Fine." Gray said

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Sounds interesting." Oceana commented.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy mumbled.

- EATING LUNCH -

"By the way, Erza, what's your magic?" Lucy asked

"Erza's magic is pretty! Lots of screams come out of her opponent!" Happy commented.

_Scary! _ Lucy thought.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza complimented.

"Really?" Gray said.

When Gray did his pose, he created the Fairy Tail guild sign.

_Whoa! _ Lucy thought.

"It's ice magic."

"So that's why you both fight." Oceana said, pointing at Natsu. "He's fire and your ice."

"How about you, Oceana?" he said turning to her. "What's your magic?"

To answer, Oceana held up her hand. A grayish-white magic circle, just like her aura from the magic station, appeared. Just then, the Fairy Tail sign disappeared.

"Hey!" Gray said in surprise. Oceana just smiled innocently.

"My magic," she began to explain, " the lost magic Time Ark" she emphasized the 'Time Ark' " can move objects from it's time. For example, ice. When I move it to the future, it vaporizes. If I move it to the past, it becomes water. So all in all, ice won't work on me." She eyed Gray evilly.

"Oh yeah?" he started to brag. "what about after they fight, we fight ourselves?"

"Sure. You've got yourself a deal."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ONIBAS STATION INCIDENT**

"You think those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll go find out soon." Erza replied. "They may be hard to find."

"Um… where's that flamehead?" Oceana asked.

- NATSU'S CONDITION -

"It departed." Happy said.

"I was busy talking and I forgot about him." Erza said. "What have I done?" she mumbled dramatically. "He has extreme motion sickness! I-It's all my fault… just hit me!"

"You don't have to be dramatic Erza." Gray said, a bit annoyed

- NATSU ON THE TRAIN, ERZA PUSHING THE EMERGENCY BREAK -

"I guess all people in Fairy Tail are like that" Lucy said. Oceana agreed and put the headphones on her ears and listened to music.

"I'm different!" Gray said, naked.

"Where the hell are your clothes?!" Oceana screamed in the top of her lungs.

- NATSU ON THE TRAIN, SEEING LULLABY, NATSU AND GRAY HIT EACH OTHER -

"Natsu! Are you alright?" asked Lucy.

"Aye." Natsu replied.

Oceana and Lucy came out in the Magic Powered Car.

Oceana lent her hand to Gray. "Nice reflexes." She said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of me!" Gray said back, and took her hand. Then they turned to Lucy and Natsu.

"We're sorry to leave you behind. We hope you're okay!" Lucy said.

"I not okay! I fought a weird guy on the train!" Natsu said.

"Weird guy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, the same guy who tookthe guys who took Happy and ran." Natsu explained."He said he was from Eisenwald!"

"What?!" Erza screamed.

"Fool!" Oceana said, while punching Natsu. "That's our target!"

"That's the first time I heard about it!" Natsu said.

"Didn't you listen earlier?!" Erza said loudly.

Oceana was about to say: _But you knocked him out, remember?! _ But decided against it.

"He was on that train, right?" Gray asked "Let's go!"

Erza was in the front to drive the car. Gray was above, while Lucy, Happy, Oceana, and Natsu were inside.

"What was he like?" Lucy asked before the car started to move.

"Well… he had a flute with a skull that has three eyes! Instead of that, nothing." Natsu replied.

"That must be Lullaby!" Lucy said.

Oceana's eyes widened. "Oh, crap! We have to hurry!"

"Why?" asked Gray from above.

"It's Death Magic, silly! Whoever hears that song, their souls will come out of their body and they will die! Lullaby, the song of curse!" Oceana screamed.

"I read about those in books," Lucy remembered. " but one of the forbidden spells is the death curse right?" Oceana nodded.

- TRAIN CHAOS BY EISENWALD, -

- FT'S POV -

"You're driving too fast Erza!" Gray commented. "Don't take too much of your magical power."

"I have no choice! Lives of innocent people may be wasted!" Erza said back.

Oceana came out the window. "If you want to be fast, let me take over. I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Erza stopped the car and they quickly changed. When Erza closed the door, Oceana began driving. The car was at least ¾ faster than when Erza drove it.

"You're also driving too fast!" Gray screamed in the air. "You'll have no strength when we get there!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm only using ¼ of my power!" Oceana screamed back.

_What the- _Gray thought. _Is she just bragging, or is she telling the truth?_

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. **

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE REST**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: FIGHT EISENWALD!**

- CLOVER, WHERE THE GUILD MASTERS GO TO HAVE REGULAR MEETINGS(NOTHING CHANGED, EXCEPT THAT MIRAJANE MENTIONED OCEANA) -

- BACK AT FT'S -

"I can understand taking a car but… a train? It doesn't go everywhere! It's kinda useless to me." Lucy commented.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Oceana was listening to them. "The train's useless when it's not part of their plan. But it has speed."

"They may be in a hurry." Gray guessed.

Erza saw Gray naked. "Where are your clothes?"

"It's only a matter of time till they are caught because the military is ready, right?" Lucy asked.

Oceana produced a crystal lacrima out of nowhere. "According to my Time Ark, when they are captured, only one holds the flute. He's injured, but it's not Erigor. The military won't stop them, but it says that mages will."

"You can see the future?" Happy asked, amazed.

But Erza was focusing on something else. "How do you know Erigor's face?"

"I can find him here." Oceana said, pointing at the lacrima. "And yes, Happy, I can see the future. But only pictures of it." She continued. Then she looked intently at the lacrima. Then her eyes widened. She saw a three-eyed monster that's as big as a mountain.

_Oh, Zeref, is that Lullaby? _She thought.

Lucy saw her expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Oceana lied. Then they took off.

- SCENE FROM THE TRAIN -

- BACK ON THE CAR -

"I think I have something to tell you, Lucy" Happy said, while watching Natsu have motion sickness.

Lucy turned to Happy_. _"What is it?"

"I forgot."

Natsu leaned on the window of the car. Lucy said "Natsu you'll fall!" Oceana saw Natsu. "If you lean, it's gonna get worse." She advised.

"You got motion sickness before?" Gray asked.

"Nah. Just indigestion." Oceana replied.

Erza spoke up. "Follow her advise Natsu."

Obediently, Natsu went back to his seat and Happy tried to remember what he was supposed to say to Lucy.

Oceana, as well as Gray, noticed the black smoke coming from Oshibana Station. They called their other teammates to check it out. Oceana drove to the direction.

When they arrived, the authorized person were giving announcements. They pushed into the crowd and Erza began asking the announcers when they did not answer her, she would hurt them.

"She requires an immediate reply?" Lucy asked.

"I don't need to use Time Ark to know if she's impatient." Oceana added.

"You're just beginning to understand what kind of person she is." Gray said

"Why are you naked?" Lucy asked, becoming bored of asking the question.

Just then, Erza came out with the news. "Eisenwald's inside. We need to go. Now. As in, right now."

"But…" Lucy started. "Is he my job?" she said, nodding to Natsu. Oceana chuckled.

- INSIDE THE STATION -

"I heard that the military came in but didn't come back yet." Erza said. "They might be fighting Eisenwald."

"Wait." Oceana interrupted, her crystal lacrima floating above her hand. "I scanned the area while Erza was getting clues by my lacrima, and I can see that they're alone."

"Where is the military then?" Lucy asked.

"Look in front of you." Gray said. And there was the military, all knocked out!

"They were fighting a guild, which means mages. The military doesn't use magic." Erza explained to Lucy while they were walking.

"You're here, as I predicted." A voice said. "You Fairy Tail flies."

Then they saw Eisenwald. All the guild members.

"Don't tell me you're a Time Ark user too!" Happy cried.

"Everyone can predict events, Happy. Not just Time Ark users." Oceana explained.

"Bastard!" Erza said to the speaker. "I take it your Erigor?"

Lucy tried to wake Natsu, but Happy said it's impossible. "First the train, then the wagon, and you? Triple combo."

Lucy screamed "I'm not transportation!"

"You flies!" said a man in frontof the crowd. "Because of you, Erigor-san was…"

Suddenly, Natsu woke up. "That voice…" he mumbled.

"What is your plan with Lullaby?" Erza interrupted.

"Don't you get it?" Erigor asked in reply. Then he jumped and stayed in the air.

"He can fly?" Lucy asked.

"I forgot to tell you that he uses wind magic. So much for Natsu." Oceana said.

"Don't tell me you want to broadcast Lullaby!" Gray guessed

"There are thousands of people around the station. If we increase the volume, the whole town might hear." Erigor explained.

"You're going to take the lives of innocent people?!" Erza shouted angrily.

"Just a purge. To fools who keep their own lives to safety, without thinking other's rights. It's totally unfair." Erigor answered. "We are not here for rights, but for authority for us to clean up the past and rule the world."

"Too bad for you flies. You won't be able to see the dark age." The man who Natsu recognized said. He kneeled and attacked Lucy!

But Natsu was fast and he came to the rescue. "Bastard!" They heard the man say. "I recognized that voice.

"Nice defense!" Lucy commented.

"Wow, there's a lot of them!" Natsu commented himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"This is going to be interesting." Natsu said. He was ready to fight.

"We are the strongest team of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said proudly. She grabbed her keys. "You better be prepared."

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Erigor beamed. Then he turned to his guildmates. "I'll leave the rest to you." Then he disappeared

"You aren't going anywhere!" Gray demanded.

"Natsu, Gray find him!" Erza commanded. They went to look for him. But then two of the guild members decided to follow and stop them. The girls cannot chase them, for there are more guild members to defeat.

"We'll catch up to them after we finish these guys." Erza said.

Lucy hesitated. "Three girls against a whole guild?!" She looked at Oceana, to think that she might agree, but she wasn't there! "And now two, because Oceana's missing!"

Then a man in the guild's side said "We'll tear off your wings, flies!"

"Fool!" Erza commented. Then a magic circle appeared as she raised her hand. After that, a magical sword appeared! "Keep on insulting Fairy Tail, and you won't be able to see tomorrow."

"We have magic swords too!" the guild said

Then, Erza slashed once, and the guild members shot in the air! She jumped in the middle of the crowd and slashed them as well! Three of them used magic, Erza dodged the attack, and turned the sword to a spear. The same result happened!

- HAPPY EXPLAINED ERZA'S MAGIC TO LUCY -

Lucy joined in. "Gate of the crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Then a crab appeared and cut the hair and sword of the enemies.

Oceana asked from above, sitting on the handler (the one built on second and higher floors so that the people won't fall. "Are you both done? Now it's my turn!" Lucy was shocked how she got there so fast. She asked "How did you get there?!" She ignored Lucy. She produced a lacrima and on its way to the enemy, many more was produced! It hit the stomach, and the face etc. of the enemy.

Erza was still troubled since there was a lot of them, and she requipped into her Heaven Wheel's armor. She cast the spell 'Circle Sword' and they were all out.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: WIND BARRIER**

"Oh no! It's the Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!" a man ran to an exit.

But Erza won't let him go. "He might be going to Erigor. Chase him, if you please." She said to Lucy.

Lucy gulped "Me?!" She asked.

"Please!" she yelled beggingly, but her eyes said it's more of a command.

"Aye!" Lucy said, imitating Happy.

But Oceana wasn't scared. She just rolled her eyes. "I'll go follow the two." After she said that, her crystal lacrimas gathered around her and compressed, then shone (but its color gray) on her back forming wings.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed while her eyes shining at amazement. Then Oceana flew at an amazing speed, to the direction where Gray and Natsu headed to find Erigor.

- GRAY'S FIGHT, ERZA TALKING WITH ERIGOR -

After having a fight with one of the guild members, Gray met Oceana at the door of the studio.

"Gray!" Oceana said, with her lacrima floating above her hand, wings at her back,eyes wide from surprise as she met Gray at the door.

"How- " he started to say. He wanted to ask how she got the wings.

But Oceana cut him off. "No time! The place is covered by a wind barrier! I got it from the lacrima outside."

"I realized. The guy I was fighting told me. We better go." Gray said, dragging Oceana by the hand (**don't think such thoughts!) **to go to Erza.

They finally found Erza on the place they left her. Gray called after and she asked "Where is Natsu?"

Gray replied "We split up. But don't mind that now! This was a trap!"

"A trap?!" Erza asked in surprise "Then who's the real target?!"

"They blocked this station with a wind barrier so they could trap the guild masters which are on the other end of the station line!" Oceana answered her question.

Erza gasped in shock as she thought about their masters.

"But you'll turn into pieces if you try to force your way out." Gray said.

"I know." Erza assured Gray.

Oceana noticed her wound in her arm "Erza, what happened?" she asked looking at her wound.

"It's nothing. But right now, we have to dispel that wind barrier." Erza replied back.

But Oceana did not budge. When Erza turned, she grabbed her arm, and wouldn't let go. Gray was in shock.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Erza yelled to her.

For an answer, she held up her (Oceana) arm and casted "Lost magic. Time Ark. Healing Past!"

Soon, Erza's wound had been healed. She was surprised at first, then smiled to Oceana. "Thanks."

Oceana smiled. Then they ran outside to figure out how to dispel the barrier.

While they were at it, Erza paused.

_That's it! _She thought.

"Erza?" Gray asked in concern.

"I remember! There's someone called Kage in Eisenwald, correct?" Erza asked, and they nodded. "If he removed the seal of Lullaby, will he be able to dispel the barrier as well?"

"Might be." Oceana agreed.

"All we need to do is capture him, right? Let's go!" and hurried up to look for him.

- NATSU'S FIGHT -

"Natsu!" He heard Erza calling his name. "Enough! We need him!"

"Lame as usual, pinky!" Gray complimented.

Oceana and Erza jumped. "You!" Oceana exclaimed, her eyes red and glowing.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized

The next thing happened was, there were a magic sword and a time ark sword on both sides of Kage's face.

"Dispel the magic wind wall without doing anything stupid." Erza commanded, her voice serious.

"Or else…" Oceana put her blade to Kage's neck nearer.

Lucy and Happy appeared on the scene, just in time to see Erza and Oceana attack Kage.

_It looks like they share minds. _Lucy thought.

Kage trembled in fear of Erza and Oceana. "She ain't kidding, man!" Natsu commented. "She's dangerous, just so you know!"

Gray added "Oceana as well."

Kage gave up. "Fine." He agreed. But then Kage's eyes widened! After that, a magic circle appeared on his chest, and a hand went through it!

"Why?!" Kage asked, and from behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LUCYGLITTER11 AND TO QUICK SWORD MATO FOR REVIEWING**

**THANKS TO CHESTENE DE GUZMAN AS WELL FOR INTRODUCING ME TO FAIRY TAIL.**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HI TO JOSH-NII-SAN, AS WELL AS CHES-SAN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. (THANKS AGAIN! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: VIRGO**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS SICK LAST FRIDAY SO I COULDN'T TOUCH THE COMPUTER, AND IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY. AND YOU, JOSH-NII-SAN! IF YOU LIED… YOUR ****DEAD TO ME! ****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TIAL.**

_I have a task for you. _The chubby man remembered. _Dispose of Kage._

"Crap! We lost our only exit!" Gray commented.

"Oceana!" Erza called "Do Healing Past again!" then she kneeled beside Kage "Hang in there! We need your power!" By the time, they said these words, the chubby man disappeared in the wall.

Oceana turned to the four (Lucy, Gray and Natsu, including Happy). "Why don't you make yourself useful and chase that man while me and Erza heal Kage?" she asked sharply.

"I don't need anyone telling me that!" Gray said, positioned.

"Why should we take orders from you?" Natsu complained

Oceana became irritated, so did Erza. In response, Oceana produced hundreds of Time Ark swords and crystal lacrima. Natsu was surprised. Erza said "She's just as strong as me Natsu. Plus, it is my choice in behalf."

Oceana blushed at the compliment. Then she became serious. "Get going!" she yelled.

"Aye!" Lucy and Happy said in unison.

Natsu was flaming with anger. "W-Wasn't he his ally?" He balled his fist. "Wasn't he?!" he screamed.

Then he punched the wall where the man disappeared. Then the man was pushed back to the other wall by the force of Natsu's punch.

- ERIGOR FLYING TO CLOVER -

- OSHIBANA STATION, NOW NEAR THE BARRIER -

"So that's their plan?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid it is." Erza answered.

Natsu got so mad that he started punching the barrier. He couldn't help it. He didn't want Master Macarov to die.

"Face me, bastard!" Natsu yelled while getting pushed back by the walls.

"It's useless!" Gray complained.

Oceana looked at Kage sympathetically. Then she sighed. She had no choice. She was worried about someone. Someone else than Master Macarov…

Then she spoke up. "If Kage can't dispel it, I will." The others turned to her. "But" she continued "you have to promise me something."

They exchanged confused looks. Gray asked "What is it?"

"No matter what happens, while the wind barrier opens, go as fast as you can, bring Kage with you. Do not disturb me, and save those masters!" she said

They nodded, and Oceana began concentrating. They saw hundreds of magic circles surrounding the barrier, maybe even thousands. Then, a small exit appeared in front of them! Lucy grabbed Kage, while Gray produced a slide to the ground. Lucy went out first, since she was carrying a wounded person. After she was outside, they noticed Happy and Natsu were gone. It was Gray's turn to go, when he remembered Oceana.

He turned to Erza. "What about her?!" He asked.

Erza remembered as well. "Oh no, oh no!" she mumbled. Then she sighed. "This is the reason why she made us promise. She can't open it for herself. She's trapped here. It's gonna be only us who's going."

"What?!" He ran to her aid, but Erza held him back. "We promised." she whispered in his ear.

"Stay there, Oceana. We'll come back to you." He vowed. This made Oceana smile, and the hole in the wind barrier became larger.

"That's a warning that we must hurry." Erza said, they slided outside, and the barrier closed.

=== OCEANA'S POV ===

When they were out, I closed the barrier. I'm not going to show too much of my power. But forget about that! I needed to get out of here!

I waved my hand through my hips, and my spirit keys appeared. Yes, I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, I admit. But I'm not going to tell them. Not _yet._

I took one key, and I casted "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" My spirit appeared. She wasn't the same looking Virgo that Lucy mentioned in the Everluke Mansion. Instead, she was small, beautiful, and her hair in different layers, a layer below her neck, a layer below her chest, and a layer leveled with her waist. She said "You called, Oceana-san, or I'm just getting punishment?" Virgo always have manners. She also always ask for punishment. But I didn't mind it. Not that I want to punish her! I love my spirits so much, I don't care how they act. Especially Leo…

"Can you call the Virgo spirit of Lucy, the one that she's supposed to have?" I asked her. Mainly, it would've taken a lot of magic power, but hey! I'm the girl who can call all 17 of her spirits at once! Anyway, Virgo bowed deeply, and came the Virgo version of Lucy.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked eagerly. She has the same manners of the Virgo I know, but her hair is neck length. Shorter than my Virgo.

"Can you please dig a hole to the outside and appear to Lucy? But please don't tell her I'm a stellar spirit wizard." I said.

"Certainly." She bowed, and dug a hole. I followed.

=== GENERAL POV ===

"What took you so long? Where's Oceana?" Lucy asked. And they went silent. She realized. Then a voice called her.

"Lucy!" Oceana yelled, from behind her, with a very beautiful person in a maid outfit.

"Master!" the girl with pink hair yelled.

But Oceana continued. "Thanks for sending the spirit." She winked.

Lucy blinked "What spirit?"

"Her. Virgo." Oceana replied.

"That's her?" Lucy asked.

"She's a beauty!" Gray commented.

"She's not the girl you described Lucy." Erza added.

"You mean she described me as this." Then she changed her form. They were dumbfounded.

"Who said for you to turn like that?!" Lucy said. And she shook her head "Anyway, how did you form like that?!"

"My appearance depends on what my master wants. If you want nothing more, master, we will contract." She said.

"Stop calling me master!" Lucy complained.

"Queen?" Virgo suggested.

_She's just like my virgo when we met. _Oceana thought.

Lucy shook her head.

"Princess?" Virgo continued.

"Maybe" Lucy said.

"What a wind." Erza commented.

"Princess, your underwear can be seen!" Virgo said to Lucy.

"Aren't you worried about yours?!" Lucy and Oceana asked in unison. Gray, who was behind them saw the whole thing. "Whoa!" he said, and Oceana glared at him.

"Sorry, Virgo, we'll contract later!" Lucy apologized.

"It's okay princess. Did the cat give you the key?" she asked.

"No!" Lucy replied.

"Here, call me later, princess." Virgo said.

"Wait, how about the key with Happy?" Lucy asked.

"It'll disappear." Virgo answered.

"Let's go!" Erza commanded.

Together, they went to the vehicle.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: LULLABY**

"… I'm your enemy!" Kage said.

"If you want, I will kill you." Gray suggested.

"Gray!" Lucy protested.

"Think about the future a little, will you?" Gray commented.

Oceana scoffed. "What's the bother of killing him?" She produced a time ark sword, and threw at the feet of Kage. "If you really want to die, kill yourself other than the others worrying for you."

Lucy sighed. "You're worse than Gray."

Just then, the cargo shook.

"Sorry!" Erza yelled to the four.

Kage was rubbing his face. "Don't put your ass on my face!"

Lucy was irritated. "Gray, kill him!" She commanded.

But Gray was having a commotion of himself. He was hugging (**PROTECTIVELY)**Oceana who was dozed off. Gray put her beside him, and he shot back "Don't misuse the wisdom of my words."

But Lucy didn't mind that now. _Does he? Can he be—?_

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" Lucy said, rolling her tongue like Happy.

Gray blushed "I do not! I Lust don't want my enemy to be knocked out before I hit her!"

Kage chimed in "Hit her? Or hit _**on**_ her?"

Gray growled. Kage and Lucy laughed.

- AFTER NATSU'S FIGHT WAS OVER, AFTER MASTER'S SPEECH-

"Such a weak person." A scary voice said.

Then Lullaby, the _real _one, came out of the flute.

"I don't care." He (or it?) continued. "I could slay all of you myself." Then he opened his mouth, and a terrible sound came out.

"That's Lullaby!" Lucy said to them.

Oceana saw this coming. _Why didn't I tell them? Ugh! I need something to cover my ears while fighting!_

Then she remembered. Her headphones. But she left it on the train.

But that was no worry. She has a spell so she can get it. "Past position!" she casted.

Just then, her headphones appeared around her neck. After that she put it on, jumped, produced a time ark spear, and threw it at Lullaby's mouth.

Lullaby closed his mouth, but not fast enough for him to stop the spear. He chocked and Oceana went back to the ground, removing her headphones.

When the monster revived, he fixed his eyes on Oceana.

"Oceana Season." The monster called and she produced another spear. "A very powerful mage. Stronger than the rest. Stronger than all wizard saints." Everyone gasped, but not Oba Babababasama. Oceana remained motionless. She then produced a thousand spears, despite the one she's holding, surrounding Lullaby, and attacked.

"How does he know you?" Erza asked.

"It's thanks to his three eyes he knows _us." _She emphasized 'us'.

"Well," Gray said "It's our turn."

- Battle -

After Lullaby was all over, Master Macarov walked to Oceana.

"You must be Oceana, the girl Mira was talking about." He introduced himself. "You are welcome to my guild."

"Thanks, master!" she smiled.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT CHAPTER! YOU SEE, I'M BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK, AND I ALSO WRITE ANOTHER STORY. IT'S CALLED FRIEND OR FIEND. PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: NATSU AND GRAY VS. ERZA AND OCEANA, MYSTOGAN**

They were outside the guild doors to see the fight between Erza and Natsu, as well as Gray and Oceana. Oceana has just been marked as a Fairy Tail wizard and her mark was below her neck, and color blue, lighter than Erza's. To finish the match faster, Erza and Oceana paired up, as well as Gray and Natsu. The boys didn't like it, but it was a much better choice than to fight two of them together.

- OCEANA'S POV -

I was standing in front of Stripper, ready to fight him. When master said 'Begin', he was the one who first attacked. He casted '_Ice Make Lance'. _I smirked at him and casted '_Time Ark Future Change, Vaporize!'. _His eyes quickly vaporized to thin air. I even heard someone say:

"She's a lost magic user?"

I smirked hearing that question. I hope they realize how strong I am.

Next, Gray casted '_Ice Make Hammer'. _Instead of vaporizing it, I moved backward, jumped, did a back flip, and threw the hammer into Gray's face.

It was my time to attack. I summoned my crystal lacrimas, said "Dance, my lacrimas!" and attacked him. He made a shield made of ice, and I guess he hadn't learned his lessons yet. I quickly vaporized it before my lacrimas hit his shield.

Then, I casted one of my favorite spells. _'Past power absorb! Fire dragon's roar!' _a lacrima floated in front of him, and fire was sprayed in front. It hit him and said it was hot. Common sense!

"You like it? I absorbed Pinky's fire and used it against you." I smirked again.

Just as I was about to make my final move, a person (or toad?) came from the Magic council. Boy, was I scared! Do they know my real identity? Oh, I'd be dead to Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail if that's the reason!

"That's enough" it said.

We were all shocked. Natsu was about to attack Erza when that person came in. Me? I was to punch Gray into the heavens.

"I want everyone to stay where they are." It continued. "I am a messenger from the Magic council."

I stood up straight slowly, my eyes wide. I was scared than ever.

"Because of the recent incident of Eisenwald, we charge you 11 rules of criminal property damage."

What?! 11?! When I think about it, it might be in the rule book. Man, it was a long one. But we didn't do those!

"Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest." Everyone was shocked. Why Erza?! It was thanks to her that the masters are alive! It was thanks to her that innocent lives aren't wasted!

Natsu was more horrible than the others "Say what?!"

-GENERAL POV -

-MOMENTS LATER -

They were all silent because of Erza's arrest. Well everyone, except Natsu. They transformed him to a mini dragon, and imprisoned him in a cup on the counter.

"Why now?" Elfman asked "We did a lot of things."

Laki agreed. "It's not understandable."

- AFTER ERZA AND NATSU'S IMPRISONMENT-

"Outdoor air is the best! Who knew freedom would be this good!" Natsu started running around, making Jet and Droy irritated.

"Shut up, will you?" Jet commanded.

"Pipe down!" Droy said.

Lucy had her head on the table. "So… the arrest was just for show?"

"I see… she was arrested by a frog, and return in no time!" Gray joked.

Natsu suddenly stops when he remembered that he had unfinished business with Erza.

"Erza!" he called. "Let's continue our fight!" Erza glared.

"Yeah! C'mon Oceana!" Gray added. Oceana sighed.

"I'm tired, Natsu." "Can't a person rest, Gray?" Erza and Oceana both said at once.

Immediately knowing that their opponent was tired, they launched for them. Oceana, seeing gray eager to fight her, closed her eyes and stretched out her right arm with fist balled. Gray smacked his face to it, and was knocked out. People's mouths opened wide

Same goes for Natsu. When he attacked Erza, she just punched him in the stomach, and was knocked out as well. They both sighed at the same time.

"Shall we begin, Gray?" "Are you ready, Natsu?"

_They have same minds and strength! _Lucy shivered.

They all laughed. Oceana rubbed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

Mirajane saw Master frowning. "What's the matter, Master?" she asked.

"…m…sl…py" he responded. "…s…him."

Just then, Mira fell asleep, as well as the others. Everyone fell to the floor.

After than, a mysterious man came in the guild. He headed to the board.

"Mystogan?" Master asked in shocked.

After he snatched a request from the board, he said "I'm off."

"Hey! Are you gonna wake these people up?!" he protested.

" 5… 4…-" Mystogan stopped. There on his feet, Oceana was getting back up.

When he can see her face, she smirked. "Do you think that trick is going to work on me?" she crossed her arms. "I know who you are, Mystogan." At this, Master's eyes widened. "I know your identity. I know why you are here." She leaned closer to his right ear, and whispered something I his ear that made Mystogan gasp. He grabbed her and walked out of the door. When they were gone, everyone woke up. They saw master in a shock emotion.

"Who was that Master?" Wakaba asked.

"What's wrong?" Macao added.

"M-Mystogan. He grabbed O-Oceana and t-took her with him." He answered.

"What?!" Gray had a vein popping on his forehead.

_Oh no! Gray will be out of control! _Lucy feared.

Gray rushed out of the door, but not fast enough not to be stopped by Master.

"Enough. We can only hope that nothing bad will happen." Master said.

Lucy chuckled. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

Gray screamed at the top of his lungs. "I already told you and Kage in the car that I do not! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Oooooooooh! Tell us the story!" Mirajane urge them to, being matchmakey.

Giggling, Lucy told them the teasing and the accusation. The guild couldn't help but laugh out loud at the story of Gray's new founded love.

"Anyway, who is mystogan?"

"One of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail. No one besides the Master know what he looks like." Elfman answered her.

"Actually, I also know what he looks like." A voice from the second floor said. It was Laxus!

"Laxus is also one of the strongest wizard here." Gray whispered to Lucy, and she nodded.

Master recovered from his shock. "But, we know nothing compared to Oceana. She knows his real name, his face, his reason why he's here. She also survived the sleeping spell. It… affected me a little, but no effect to her. That's the reason why he took her."

The guild fell silent.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HAD A SUPER, VERY, EXTREMELY, URGENT, IMPORTANT R&R!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: CURSED ISLAND**

Oceana came to the guild the next morning. As soon as she walked to the guild doors, they crowded over her. She was walking to the counter and sat on a stool, when they asked:

"Who is Mystogan?"

"Did you see his face?"

"What was he like?"

"Are you two …um… dating?"

After the last question was asked, the guild went silent. Oceana, hearing this, had her eyes very wide and screamed at the asker:

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!"

When the truth was heard, they began asking her again. When she was tired of hearing this questions, she said:

"Look, enough. A promise was made between two guildmates. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you the answer."

They sighed and left Oceana alone. Just as they were going back to what they were doing before Oceana arrived, Mirajane came down from the second floor with a worried face.

"Master! One of the S-class requests are gone!"

The guild went silent again. Master spat his cofee. "What?!"

This time Master panicked. "Did anyone see something unusual?"

"I saw a winged cat carrying an S-class quest." A voice from above said. Laxus joined in.

"Happy?!" Mira exclaimed.

"This means…" Wakaba guessed.

"Natsu and Lucy?!" Macao finished.

"Why?" Laki asked.

"Taking S-class without approval?" Al asked.

"Suicide." Bisca nodded.

"This is against the rules." Laxus laughed. "Gramps, when they come back, they'll be expelled right?" he chuckled. "If."

"Ahem, Laxus." Oceana interrupted. "If you knew it all along, why didn't you stop them?"

He shrugged. "All I saw was a cat with a sheet of paper. I had no idea it was Happy. And who would've thought that Natsu will go on an S-class mission?"

Oceana rolled her eyes. "Everybody. That shitfire's an idiot." Then she glared at him.

"First time I saw that on you." He smirked.

She stood up. "I have personalities of a devil more and eviler than what you could think of."

"Sit down." Master commanded. She sat down.

"This is bad." Master mumbled. "What quest did they take?"

"The cursed island, Galuna." Mira responded.

"What?!"

"They're crazy!"

"Those guys are idiots!"

"Laxus! Follow them and bring them back!" Master commanded again.

"Tell me you're joking. I have other business to do." Laxus protested.

"Then, who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force?" Master challenged him.

Gray stood up, the same time, Oceana did as well. The two mages looked at each other and nodded.

"Gramps, we don't agree with your last remark." Gray said. Oceana smirked.

- MOMENTS LATER IN HARGEON-

"We found you!" Gray startled the two.

Natsu and Lucy jumped. They were surprised to see Oceana and Gray behind them.

"Gray?" "Oceana?" Natsu and Lucy was shocked to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Gramps ordered us to follow you and bring you back." Gray responded.

"We were found already?" Lucy asked.

"If you come back quietly, no one will get hurt." Oceana said. Lucy shivered.

"As if I care! I'm still doing this s-class job!" Natsu's voice rising every syllable.

"That ain't possible." Oceana commented. "And, you should be worried about Erza finding out about this."

"Erza?!" The three shivered in unison. Happy pleaded. "Gray, save me! They forced me to come!" he pointed at Natsu and Lucy.

"Traitor!" Lucy commented.

Natsu was in flames. "Then I will face Erza. I ain't backing down."

Oceana glared at him. "You really are an idiot. Do you remember last time? Or you have amnesia?"

"Besides, it's an order directly from Master. We'll bring you both back, even if we have to use magic!" Gray positioned himself as well as Oceana.

"Magic?" mumbled the captain of the boat. He stood up. "Are you mages?" He asked.

They stopped fighting and turned to him. "Are you here to lift the curse?" he continued.

"Yeah!" replied Natsu.

"Kind of…" Lucy responded.

"We won't let you!" Oceana growled.

"Please, get on board." He said invitingly.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Really?" added Natsu.

"Hey!" Gray protested.

Then, Natsu kicked Gray and knocked him off.

"Gray!" Oceana called. Natsu tried to knock her out as well, but Oceana was fast. She grabbed his arm.

"Even if one is knocked out, even if I have to face the two of you, I won't back down." She said with her eyes serious.

"Please." begged the man on the boat. She saw his pleading eyes. "Fine and we'll go too." She turned to Natsu. "You're lucky we won't be going back to the guild, or else Erza's next."

Natsu, shivering at the thought, carried Gray to the boat and they jumped in.

- WHEN THEY ARRIVED -

They woke up next morning on the bright shore.

"We've arrived!" Natsu said happily.

"That wave took us here." Lucy added.

"We're lucky." Gray joined in.

"I'm still wondering about that mister." Oceana mumbled.

"C'mon! let's go exploring!" Natsu suggested.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the quest?" Lucy asked.

- MOMENTS LATER -

"There seems to be only one village here." Natsu said, looking at the map.

"It was the chief who put up that request." Lucy guessed.

"We need to go there first." Oceana suggested.

"Wait" Gray said.

"The boat's broken, there's no way to go back now." Natsu reminded him.

Oceana ran to him, holding his two hands in surprise. "Please? It'll be fun! Plus, isn't it irritating that he, your mortal enemy, goes to the second floor before you do?"

"That was what I was about to say." Gray smiled and admitted.

"Let's go then!" Oceana pleaded, dragging Gray. Gray smiled, and the two followed.

_I think we have a new couple. _Lucy smiled.

Natsu, expressionless, asked Lucy while she was smiling. "Nothing." She answered, and sighed. _Sometimes, boys are so clueless._

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOLWORK. CLEARANCES, TEST, YOU NAME IT. SO I NEED YOU TO VOTE! WHO DO YOU THINK IS BEST FOR OCEANA:**

**GRAY**

**LYON**

**LAXUS**

**OR MYSTOGAN?**

**IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, YOU'LL KNOW WHY I PAIRED OCEANA WITH LYON, LAXUS, AND MYSTOGAN.**

**PLEASE R&R! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT I WISH I DO!**


End file.
